Maroon Hunters
The Maroon Hunters are a loyalist, 26th Founding Successor Chapter that descends from the gene-seed of the Great Khagan, Jaghatai Khan. Founded to patrol the fringes of Segmentum Pacificus and protect it from xenos assaults, the Maroon Hunters have stood compliant to the ''Codex Astartes'' and have developed a rather unique culture compared to their primogenitor. A noble and fearsome chapter, they specialize in combating xenos and have adopted expeditionary as well as submissive tactics in order to quickly pacify or conquer a planet. An aggressive chapter when it comes to pacifying xenos, the Maroon Hunters are notorious warriors, fierce combatants and soldiers unwilling to retreat. The chapter's companies are organized according to Codex Astartes and they do not carry any sort of flaw in their gene seed. However, the chapter has a tendency to keep the places they conquered free from invasion and do their best not to harm the local population. They especially dislike "walk in, burn it, walk out" tactics and prefer to leave a stable ground for the Imperial citizens to prosper on. Thus, they are not as fervent as their primogenitor. The chapter also prefers to keep their colors. Despite countless requests from the Deathwatch, they are rather unwilling to join and have rarely sent brothers to the organization, a sign of distrust to outsiders, a known desire to maintain their solitude to their brothers. They also have a very strict sense of honor and brotherhood, going as far as to exile those that contradict their philosophy from the chapter. The chapter, most surprisingly, have also adopted a strange policy towards xenos that can be exploited. A rather "radical" act, they have decided to create domineering symbiotic relationships with exploitable xenos and, due to their task at hand, the High Lords of Terra have granted them autonomy regarding this matter, as long as the xenos in question are fervently kept in check. The Chapter has also been in contact with and employed many Rogue Traders in their quest for expanding the Imperium's borders, a well-conceived example being the infamous diplomat and explorer Alphonse Schredit. The Maroon Hunters, however, despite their rather normal appearance, have a very dark secret that stains their honor. They specifically despise the Inquisition and refuse to cooperate with them as much as possible, due to the fact that their first Chapter Master, Lord High-Commandant Chaka, was betrayed and executed by an Inquisitor on charges of chaotic corruption. Killed right before the Reclamation of Anotolio ended with success, the death of their Chapter Master at the hands of an Inquisitor have scarred their belief and trust in the organization. All the more shocking, the next Chapter Master and former 1st Company Captain, Alpinus Aros, let the Inquisitor walk away freely. In the eyes of the chapter, he did this to not stain the chapter's honor while the reality, known only by Alpinus' closest confidantes, tells of a way darker truth. Chapter History Founding The Maroon Hunters were found in order to investigate a distress signal coming from the far edges of Segmentum Pacificus. Reaching Holy Terra itself and dazzling many within the Imperial bureaucracy. It was a salutation and a call for aid, describing an entire Sub-Sector in need of help and ripe for conquest. However, said Sub-Sector was deemed lost to the warp during the final stages of the Great Crusade and had apparently reemerged ten millennia later. Wishing to recover the Sub-Sector and ensure that the fringes of Segmentum Pacificus were brought under control, the High Lords of Terra approved the founding of a new chapter. Fifty years later, the chapter, called the Maroon Hunters, were ready to carry the Emperor's light to the Sub-Sector asking for support. Quickly traveling to the signal's designated location, the Maroon Hunters hastily began a campaign of reclamation on the Anotolion Sub-Sector, fighting for 32 solar years to save it from the invading forces of Chaos and other various xenos. The was was quite exhausting, but victory dawned in the end. They proved triumphant and reclaimed the Sub-Sector entirely, which consisted of 4 systems at that time. However, this victory came at great cost: Celedes Syla, leader of the Inquisitorial detachment sent to help the chapter quell any dissent, slew their Chapter Master, Chaka Pyron, on the onset of the final victory. Now, with their Chapter Master gone and his killer allowed to walk away scott-free, the chapter was on the brink of a disasterous collapse. To save the chapter from destruction and salvage the situation, new Chapter Master, Alpinus Aros, decided to send an envoy to the High Lords of Terra in order to calm and clarify everything so that Maroon Hunters can focus on their vigil instead: To ensure the security of the planets lying on the edge of Segmentum Pacificus and advance the "borders" of the Imperium by any means necessary. A Catastrophe Averted (770.M41 - Negotiations for Anotolio) Maroon Hunters were ordered to guard the fringes of the Segmentum Pacificus and expand the borders of the Imperium, but how they would carry out this vigil was left to their discretion. Originally planning to act as a fleet-based chapter to avoid the bloating imperial bureaucracy, the death of Chaka Pyron shook the chapter to its very core. Many within the chapter had seen him as a hero and the idea of leaving his corpse, as well as his memory, on a forgotten planet horrified them. Sharing their concern and wishing to establish a permanent base of operations, Alpinus Aros was quick to ask for counsel from their primogenitor, the White Scars. They responded and sent a very small envoy alongside Alpinus Aros' own to Holy Terra for a negotiation. Strictly commanded to remain off-planet in the meanwhile, Alpinus decided to carry on with their duty until the negotiations ended. He had already set his eyes on other systems lost due to warp storms or any other reason, for the new chapter master wanted to create a new Sub-Sector on these forgotten fringes. Indeed, a fierce and charismatic man, Alpinus was intent on turning Anotolio and surrounding systems into a sign of their success and imperial prosperity. All he wanted in return was the acknowledgment of this success by the wider Imperium, which would also calm the chapter itself. If the Senatorum Imperialis were to refuse their proposal, the chapter would still carry out their duty, of course, but Alpinus knew that this would create permanent dissent and bitterness. Sadly, just as Alpinus had feared, the negotiations were about to break down. The High Lords, torn in between easing their own burden by giving Anotolio to the chapter and directly obtaining the Imperial Tithe from this Sub-Sector to serve other Imperial Organizations, were unable to make a decision. White Scars were quick to back down and their emissary hastily departed when the first signs of collapse began to be seen. To many of the Maroon Hunters, this act was a decisive showcase that they were now alone and their primogenitor was apathetic towards them. Many within the chapter consider this moment as the start of the chapter's deviations from their primogenitor's culture. However, in a manner that can best be described as miraculous, the Inquisition intervened. Inquisitor Celedes Syla had amassed a small congregation of Inquisitors and declared the chapter pure and even blessed for not stopping her from doing her most sacred duties despite the tragedy they had to suffer by her hand. Somewhat touched by her speech, the small congregation of Inquisitors became that simple, albeit necessary, push to tip the balance in the Maroon Hunters' favor. Finally, a compromise was reached upon: The chapter was given Anotolio as a homeworld, with the Sub-Sector's tithes collected directly by the chapter. Moreover, Maroon Hunters were allowed to expand the then quite small Anotolion Sub-Sector without touching the boundaries of any other Sub-Sector in the known vicinity, thus permitting the expansion of the chapter into the fringes of the known Galaxy and even beyond. In their part, the Maroon Hunters ceded the first three planets in terms of material richness to Adeptus Mechanicus, allowing them to transform those planets into autonomous forge worlds that would supply the chapter and process any extra material they would locate in return. Moreover, they also allowed the formation of Imperial Guard Regiments hailing from the Sub-Sector, armed by the aforementioned Forge Worlds, and agreed to provide a considerable amount of such regiments to the Astra Militarum's service while the rest of those drafted were to either become PDF forces or act as chapter serfs. Thus the Anotolion Protectors were born, regiments that got their name from the Anotolion Sub-Sector, sometimes referred to as the Domain of Anotolio. Initial Expansion (780.M41) Diplomacy ran its course and the Maroon Hunters finally found the time to investigate what they had acquired, sending reports to the Senatorum Imperialis as well: The three systems conquered during their initial campaigns had only four planets that sustained life, one of which was promised to the Adeptus Mechanicus. Anotolio was the most industrialized one, with her habitants being aware of almost all the daily life technologies used within the Imperium, while the rest housed ragtag tribes and small civilizations that were living a pre-industrial life. However, these initial surveys conducted by the chapter gave birth to a marvelous result: An STC (Standard Template Construct) fragment was located on Anotolio, found hidden deep inside a vault that housed the riches of the chaos cult that used to inhabit the planet. This was considered a blessing of the Machine God by the arriving tech-priests, who promised arming the chapter with the STC's contents in return of the STC itself. While all these were considered to be a triumph by the Chapter, it wasn't the case for the Senatorum Imperialis. Indeed, the Anotolion Sub-Sector had turned into a minor disappointment for the High Lords, because the abundant riches and imminent danger mentioned by the astropathic message were nowhere to be found. However, the High Lords of Terra knew way too well that a point-blank astropathic message simply couldn't reach Terra and address the Imperium to act. To them, this was proof enough that there was at least something that warranted an investigation. Thus, the Maroon Hunters were ordered to not only guard the fringes of Segmentum Pacificus, but push even further into the unknown, all under the guise of reclamation. Having barely found the time to assess what they had acquired, the chapter was nonetheless more than willing to comply. With the construction of their Fortress-Monastery underway, Maroon Hunters immediately began a campaign to expand the Domain of Anotolio. The 4th and 5th companies were hastily dispatched to scout for more systems while the 1st and 2nd Companies were ordered to hasten the construction process. Alpinus quickly declared Altai Agoston, Captain of the 1st company, as his regent in absentia and decreed that the Chapter would immediately begin to fortify Anotolio, beginning its transformation into a powerhouse... Hive Fleet Clemo ... Betrayal From Within Again ... Second Wave of Expansion ... Cultist Purges and Inquisitorial Intervention ... Third Wave of Expansion ... A Shattered Imperium ... Schism Unleashed ... Chaos Descends ... An Ancient Artifact Recovered ... Chapter Homeworld Anotolio , Chapter Homeworld of the Maroon Hunters Chapter.]] Anotolio is a Civilized World on the edge of the Segmentum Pacificus. Having been brought back into the light of the Astronomican by the Maroon Hunters, the planet has since prospered under their rule and became a hub of trade as well as growing industry. With it's main exports being only minerals and basic equipment, Anotolio has nevertheless managed to maintain a growing economy and always ensured that it was on a surplus. The planet pays the Imperial Tithe directly to the Maroon Hunters in the form of both manpower and basic workforce as well as food, whereas the chapter allows the planet to export it's products to other systems and planets and even most graciously provides protection in rare cases. The planet is ruled directly by the chapter, with their Chapter Master being the Planetary Governor of Anotolio, also known as the Lord High-Commandant. The people and the Maroon Hunters have formed close ties over time and there is mutual like and respect between the chapter and the people. Fortress Monastery The Chapter has built its Fortress Monastery on the spot where their legendary figure, Lord High-Commandant Chaka, died from wounds inflicted by an Inquisitor. A painful lesson the chapter learned from then on was to never trust or underestimate the Inquisition. Named Blade's Fall in honor of Chaka's nickname, Lightning Blade, the Fortress-Monastery has been built by the cooperative work of the people of Anotolio and the Maroon Hunters. A colossal building that dwarfs all the structures in the entire Anotolion Sub-Sector, the Fortress Monastery not only became the new palace of the Planetary Governor, but also the heart of the new Sub-Sector's capital. Consisting of innumerable rooms and corridors with many tasks, the Blade's Fall hides many secrets as well as housing an entire chapter. Behind numerous secret doors and passageways, lies the heart of the Fortress Monastery, only known as the "Blade Room". Within it's halls stands 4 stoic Space Marines, the mightiest psykers the Maroon Hunters have ever seen. In the center of the room is an altar and on top of it is a single, mighty blade. It is Lubricanux, the daemon blade that stains the chapter. It falls to these four brave librarians to keep vigil and hold the blade's power in check for an eternity. Their task is grave, yet unknown to anyone except the Command Squad. These battle brothers are referred to as the "Keepers" and, with their names struck from the chapter's records, their sole task is to protect the indestructible daemon blade, torture the daemon within for information and most importantly, to prevent it from acting as a beacon to call forces of chaos forth. In their eternal solitude and servitude, these brave heroes protect the dark stain within the chapter's core and make sure that the infection does not spread. Chapter Organisation Command Ranks ... Veteran Ranks ... Line Formations ... Order of Battle ... Headquarters ... Companies ... Recruitment ... Training ... Chapter Gene-Seed ... Combat Doctrine Like most of the Space Marine Chapters, the Maroon Hunters are a Codex-Compliant chapter, but they still deviate slightly from the Codex Astartes. Most notable one of these deviations is their overall flexibility and regarding the codex as a guideline instead of a strict set of rules. This is obviously a result of the chapter being tasked with guarding and even expanding the Imperium's reach on the borders of Segmentum Pacificus, making them somewhat reliant on fast strikes and ending a war as quickly as possible. As a result, Maroon Hunters possess a lot more assault bikes, jump packs as well as a lot of small escort vessels compared to other chapters. However, the chapter also lacks a lot of the more exotic weaponry available to other Chapters such as grav weapons, plasma cannons and the like. Indeed, such weapons are a rare sight, since the simply do not possess the capability to access these weapons en masse, and, as a result, those who bear such weapons are seen with great respect within the chapter. Moreover, Maroon Hunters possess a slightly less amount of terminator armor and being rewarded the Crux Terminatus is regarded as a great burden as well as a great honor within the chapter, for the brother who attains this great honor also has to make sure that the armor he wears will not be lost. Failure to do so may even result in exile, which will most likely cause that brother to be sent to the Deathwatch as a punishment. Lightning War Doctrine As a result of the aforementioned characteristics of the chapter as well them being descendants of Jaghatai Khan, Maroon Hunters have developed a new doctrine of warfare exclusive to the chapter. Referred to as the "Lightning War Doctrine", this new doctrine of war is centered around fast and effective surgical strikes when it comes to either policing or invading a planet. Mostly taking inspiration from the "Steel Rain" in the Codex Astartes, the chapter plans daring operations to cripple enemy supplies and/or cause mass confusion so that resistance is softened. The Lightning War Doctrine favors routine and periodical patrols executed as fast and steadily as possible to identify, investigate and quell any and all rising discontent. Moreover, it also favors a similar approach in war, so instead of executing a full scale planetary invasion that drains their resources, the chapter favors mobile approaches and tactics that will bring them the fastest victory with the least amount of collateral damage. It can somewhat be said that their doctrine uses a lot of "divide and conquer" tactics, since Maroon Hunters mostly leave a planet they came to conquer after major centers of resistance are neutralized and the heads of their leaders are severed, leaving the rest of the work to any force coming behind them. Not so strangely for those that have worked with the Maroon Hunters, this doctrine recently began to manifest itself on the Chapter's culture. Since they favor rapid strikes and fast yet efficient responses, some marines began prizing and customizing their Assault bikes and any other piece of equipment that is mentioned in their Doctrine of War, as well as adorning themselves in regalia resembling that of chains and golden tokens to count and remember their deeds past. The fact that their helmets also have lightning insignias like that of the White Scars also shows their reliance on speed just like their primogenitor, but in a more organized manner. Chapter Culture While the Maroon Hunters bear resemblance to their primogenitor, the White Scars, they have long since left some of the savage aspects of their predecessors. Some speculate this happened due to a moral dilemma of "looking like what you conquer", as the chapter is tasked with reclaiming and patrolling the fringes of a segmentum and among the few to face the horrors that lurk beyond the Astronomican's reach. Thus, they decided to appear as a strong and united force of swift order instead, as opposed to a savage horde of warriors posing as a force of fear. Moreover, the chapter found obvious similarities in the actions of the late Lord Solar Machariusthat resembled their vigil. As a result, they began to venerate the Saint Lord Solar Macharius as well, spreading his tale of heroism and courage on every planet they set foot on. Despite these differences, however, they do maintain normal relations with the White Scars and have so far complied with any and all requests of their primogenitor. Their tactics also have visible similarities and this has further enhanced mutual trust. However, their "diplomatic betrayal" during the formation of the Anotolion Sub-Sector is still a fresh and bitter memory to the chapter. As a result, they see themselves as sort of explorers and protectors of the settlers behind them and thus still see some of the White Scars' actions as rather primitive and barbaric. This self-identity portrays the Maroon Hunters as those who are willing to venture into the unknown and face the horrors beyond, all done in the name of their Imperium and the Emperor of Mankind. Strange Relations, Stranger Alliances Perhaps considered an oddity by the rest of the Space Marines, the Maroon Hunters have adopted a much more flexible approach when dealing with adventurers like rogue traders. Indeed, the chapter often enlists the help of these individuals. These rogue traders are tasked to do a variety of things Maroon Hunters can not spare the manpower to, from simple archeologic excavations to exploring and subjugating distant worlds. Should they comply and achieve their task with perfection, these rogue traders are then rewarded with wealth, influence and, on very rare cases, uncovered technology or relics. The chapter also maintains domineering relations with all the docile xenos they encounter, an act that borders heresy in the eyes of some Inquisitors but is specifically permitted by the High Lords of Terra due to the critical position the chapter is in. In truth, this decision is more tactical than merciful. Beset on all sides by horrors beyond contemplation and a task that requires constant contribution, the Maroon Hunters simply cannot spare the resources and manpower to commit xenocide on every planet they set foot on. For this, they mostly isolate such docile xenos they encounter only to either form a symbiotic relationship later on or, should they resist, hire a rogue trader to cleanse them while they carry on with their task. Chapter Beliefs In terms of beliefs and faith, the chapter has adopted more of an uncaring attitude. They maintain a strict sense of brotherhood and have a strong martial culture, but belief in the Imperial Truth or the Imperial Creed is a matter of controversy. While there is a considerable portion of Maroon Hunters that follow the Imperial Creed, the chapter still deviates from what most of the Ecclesiarchy considers as normal. The most obvious example to this devaince is the Chapter's veneration of Saint Macharius and subsequent fervent desire to educate the masses they bring into the Imperium's fold about this remarkable man. While it is obviously true that the mighty superhuman warriors of the Adeptus Astartes need not the blinding dogmas of faith to keep their desire to fight strong, unlike what can be referred to as most if not the rest of the Imperium, the fringes of the astronomican and the horrors that lurk beyond can be very convincing. Indeed, the chapter may not venerate the Emperor as strongly as the Black Templars, but they still do not refuse to worship him entirely like some other chapters. It can be said here that there exists a rather strange form of divergence inside the chapter, as while the Maroon Hunters venerate the Emperor in a far stronger manner compared to many other chapters, there exist certain brothers who have grown quite attached to the Imperial Cult out of fear, hope or maybe even a desire to be mentally stronger. These brothers often find comfort in the guiding hands of the Chaplains, most of whom venerate the Emperor to those that do not believe the Imperial Cult and provide soothing prayers of his divinity to those who do. As mentioned before, those who are considered as followers of the Imperial Cult have also taken further interest in Saint Macharius and while the chapter as a whole tries to represent him as a great man, the more faithful brothers also mention the entire Imperial Pantheon of unnumbered saints and their miracles while talking about Macharius, even venerating him for showing the courage to carry a task similar to theirs while possessing only the capabilities of a mere man. There is not a schism inside the chapter because of this divergence, as most chaplains tend to both the needs of the faithful and the uncaring, but many fear that this lack of stance will prove disastrous in the end. However, the Chapter Master has left the matter as it is and instead diverted his attention into dispelling the crises at hand, most of which have formed thanks to the destruction of Cadia and the creation of the Cicatrix Maledictum. Chapter Armory ... Deathwatch Service ... Notable Campaigns ... Notable Maroon Hunters Current Personnel *'Lord High Commandant Alpinus Aros:' The Chapter Master of the Maroon Hunters, Alpinus Aros is best described as a daring warrior and an adventurous commander. Notorious throughout the entire Anotolion Sub-Sector for his overly charismatic and sometimes even flamboyant appearance as well as even fierier speeches, Alpinus is a strong willed individual who prefers unity over fear and scrutiny. Having been a man of compassion long since his ascension to the rank of Chapter Master, Alpinus Aros has done many things with his inspirational speeches and brilliant intellect, most notably saving the Maroon Hunters after they came to brink of being shattered, due to the unimaginable death of his predecessor, Lord High Commandant Chaka Pyron. He was one of the key reasons why Anotolio prospered and the entire Sub-Sector became a hub for those interested in venturing beyond the limits of the known Galaxy, mostly in the name of conquest and reclamation. In combat, while Alpinus is not as good as Chaka when it came to melee, he still has the training of an Astartes and instead excels in the use of Assault Bikes, which is a trait he picked up thanks to the Chapter's war doctrine. Moreover, while their connection with their primogenitor, the White Scars, is not as strong as other chapters, it was still their connection to the Khagan that made Alpinus and the rest of the Chapter a strong proponent and executor of their own "Lightning War" doctrine. *'Captain Altai Agoston:' The stoic captain of the 1st Company, who used to be a veteran sergeant before Alpinus' ascension to the rank of Chapter Master, Altai Agoston is a man associated with discipline within the chapter. As stoic as calm, Altai is a man of reason, deduction and understanding. Some claims that such traits are redundant in a chapter whose purpose is to strike as fast as possible and leave immediately, but Altai knows better. He knows that from the horrors of the Tyranids, the madness that is chaos and the randomness that are the Orks that what they gain needs to be held with strength, reason and unity. Thus, he commands the 1st Company as the bulwark of the sector, tending to the wounds of the reclaimed planets and uses the fact that most of his company wears terminator armor to his advantage, forming impressive lines of defense against those who try to harm what the Maroon Hunters have obtained. Dubbed by his fellow captains as the "Bulwark of Anotolio", he indeed lives up to the title. In combat, Altai uses a relic power sword alongside his bolt pistol but does not wear the terminator armor that which adorn his brothers, for he believes that he has to react as quickly as possible to not only be the bulwark that protects the Sub-Sector, but also the bulwark that stands in between their brothers and whatever madness this Galaxy throws at them. *'High Chaplain Coimagnus Cecilius: '''Coimagnus Cecilius is the flamboyant and fiery High Chaplain of the Maroon Hunters. A man who embodies the idea of delivering fiery and encouraging speeches on all the battlefields he steps on, Coimagnus is one of the most stern defenders of the Emperor of Mankind's ascension to godhood. Indeed, his litanies and prayers are filled with words venerating and ordering the worship of the ultimate defender of mankind. However, despite his flamboyant and fiery speeches, Coimagnus is viewed with controversy among those within the chapter that do not believe in Emperor's ascension to godhood. While he still tends to all of his brothers' needs, as he feels oblidged to do so out of the strong sense of brotherhood within the chapter, most of the brothers that do not accept Coimagnus' ideas instead confer to other chaplains such as Syrus Yunus. *'Chaplain Syrus Yunus: As opposed to High Chaplain Coimagnus' beliefs that support the Emperor's ascension to godhood, Chaplain Syrus stands firm on his views that their father, the Emperor of Mankind was a victim of ignorance and superstition. He fervently preaches his brothers litanies of vigilance and strength, all the while specifically refraining from calling the Emperor a god. A man best described as vigilant and strong, Syrus is made chaplain not because of his flamboyant appearance or rousing speeches like Coimagnus, but because of his willpower. Indeed, Syrus has, more than once, stood still defiantly and quietly in the presence of horrors that would even cause the strongest of Space Marines to whisper a silent litany. He knows when to speak and how, inspiring his brothers with his actions as well as his seldom spoken yet extremely effective speeches. Moreover, Syrus Yunus is in possession of a copy of the Imperial Truth, a secret he hides from both the Imperium and the chapter in fear of his more fanatical brothers. *'Sergeant Alexius Callus: '''The passionate, energetic and hilarious veteran sergeant of the 1st Company's 4th Tactical Squad, Alexius Callus is an unusual Astartes, to say the least. Always the first to delve into battle and the last to get out, which ironically is the reason why he became a veteran sergeant, Alexius is known to joke, laugh and even deliver speeches during battle. He claims most of these come from his desire to bolster his brothers' morale by any means necessary, be it a warcry or a suicidal charge. Thus, it can be said that Alexius Callus is the perfect representation of the brotherhood within the chapter, leaving no brother behind no matter what and always leading by example. However, his reckless attitude is his own undoing, for Veteran Sergeant Callus has lost a lot due to his countless suicidal acts. Indeed, Alexius lacks his right arm and left eye while grotesque scars adorn the entirety of his superhuman body. Still, he keeps on fighting. Still, Alexius stands and holds the line. Reckless, hilarious and compassionate, he is a caring Space Marine, one who knows what he fights for and with whom he fights alongside, for he has sworn to commit his entire life to the survival of them both. In combat, Alexius wields a Power Sabre (a new pattern of power sword created in the Anotolion Sub-Sector) and a plasma pistol. Former Personnel *'Lord High-Commandant Chaka Pyron: Chaka was the first Chapter Master of the Maroon Hunters, having been chosen thanks to his quick thinking and charisma. A warrior of immense power, Chaka was nonetheless a desperate man. Dubbed "the lightning blade" thanks to his speed and proficiency with swords, Chaka preferred using short range weapons and getting into melee combat as fast as possible. A mighty warrior and leader, he led through the front lines, always thinking ahead and planning to advance even further, as well as being a stubborn commander and having complete faith in his plans. When tasked with retaking the Anotolion Sub-Sector, which had recently re-emerged after being lost during the Great Crusade, he set out to achieve this task. He led the chapter through the 32 year long campaign, capturing the first 3 of the 8 systems that now comprise the Anotolion Sub-Sector. Nevertheless, dark gifts he had brought with him thanks to his desperation eventually became his downfall as he was slain by Inquisitor Celedes Syla after he confessed the corruption that overtook him thanks to wielding Lubricanux, a mighty power sword which housed the essence of a greater Daemon of Tzeentch. Nevertheless, his corruption was hidden from the rest of the Maroon Hunters and he eventually became a figure of inspiration and veneration within the chapter. *'Chief Librarian Kyron Erhand:' Kyron was the Maroon Hunters' Chief Librarian, a man with legendary psychic powers. He fought alongside Chaka as the Maroon Hunters reclaimed the Anotolion Sub-Sector, only to learn the truth behind the power of his friend and leader. A stoic and farsighted individual, he nevertheless had his suspicions, so he secretly sealed the command bunker when Chaka called him and all the command squad, as well as young Alpinus and an Inquisitor to meet with him on the onset of what he had considered total victory. There, with the truth uncovered, he fought against his possessed friend, eventually managing to slay him alongside Alpinus and Celedes Syla. Taking Lubricanux with him, he roamed Anotolio for a couple of years in disguise as many thought that he was incinerated to death, since it was what Alpinus had told them. He carried the blade with vigilance and did his best to keep it in check, albeit it was too powerful to be destroyed. Called back by the new Chapter Master Alpinus, he placed Lubricanux on the Blade Room and valiantly sacrificed himself when he saw that the daemon inside was trying to create an illusion of Chaka, giving the librarians within the Blade Room the perfect opportunity to trap it. It is unknown if his soul has perished inside the blade or locked in a battle with the greater daemon inside, but his body had remained collapsed near the altar ever since, appearing stoic and stationary. Chapter Armory Power Sabre The power sabre is a recently developed pattern of the power sword which is a result of the chapter's ingeniuty as well as the recovery of a Standard Template Construct (STC) on Anotolio shortly after its reclamation... Chapter Fleet The Maroon Hunters specialise in surgical strikes and expeditionary assaults and thus maintain a strong naval presence that is mostly composed of escorts. Nevertheless, the chapter still bolsters rather slower vessels like battle barges or strike cruisers as well but these are mostly used for patrols. The Chapter Fleet is broken up to Expeditionary Fleets, with Captains being in command of a each fleet. There is also the Guardian Fleet, led by the Master of the Fleet Seyrus, that guards Anotolio. Flagships *''Gloria'' (Battle Barge): The flagship of the Chapter Fleet as well as the Guardian Fleet, and a renowned engine of war, Gloria is a jack of all trades, featuring a good balance between short and long ranges. Heavily modified to be extremely fast yet durable, she is a true force of destruction under the command of the daring Master of the Fleet, Seyrus. *''Vigilance'' (Battle Barge): The flagship of the 1st Expeditionary Fleet, Vigilance is an extremely durable Battle Barge, being modified to take even the most perilous amounts of damage and yet function. Under the command of the Chapter Master, Lord High-Commandant Alpinus Aros, Vigilance is most notorious for its deadlines at short range. *''Anotolio'' (Battle Barge): The flagship of the 2nd Expeditionary Fleet, Anotolio is under the direct command of the fiery and passionate Captain Luximus Aphios, Captain of the 2nd Company. Designed to be a ship specialising in expeditionary missions, Anotolio bolsters a higher amount of carrying space as well as the capability of unleashing deadly planetary bombardments, thanks to its archeotech missile system. *''Chimaera'' (Battle Barge): Commanded by the cold and calculative Captain of the 3rd Company, Thairos Doira, Chimaera is the flagship of the 3rd Expeditionary Fleet. A Battle Barge capable of fast movement, Chimaera is also outfitted with an extra engine room and prominent long range weaponry. Trusting on the fleet's escorts to handle short range, Chimaera focuses on long range instead, taking advantage of it's capability to maneuver faster compared to most other ships. *''Dominator'' (Strike Cruiser):... *''Admonitor'' (Strike Cruiser):... *''Constrainer'' (Strike Cruiser):... *''Cor Fortium'' (Strike Cruiser):... *''Prominence'' (Strike Cruiser):... *''Audax'' (Strike Cruiser):... *''Tempest'' (Strike Cruiser):... *''Raptor'' (Strike Cruiser):... Escorts ... Chapter Relics ''Lubricanux'' The daemon blade wielded by the Maroon Hunter's first Chapter Master Chaka, which was given to him by an unknown Inquisitor struck from Imperial Records. The blade is an artifact of immense might and power, for it carries the essence of a Greater Daemon of Tzeentch. The blade powers itself through the willpower of the wielder, acting as a mirror of the wielder's charisma and willpower, granting them various abilities based on their personality as well as skill. Yet, the blade has a mind of its own and a grave cost for its gift. The daemon within grows when the blade is used, draining its wielder's willpower and strength. Eventually, it becomes stronger than the wielder and the wielder has no choice but to rely upon it, lest they risk losing their power and reveal the blade's true nature. The blade eventually drains the wielder entirely, absorbing the wielder's soul and adding it to its own power. It was this blade that doomed the first Chapter Master of the Maroon Hunters, for he held it within his grasp throughout the Reclamation of Anotolio, never leaving it behind. Yet, under the sight of the chapter's old Command Squad as well as the 1st Company Captain Alpinus Aros and Inquisitor Celedes Syla, he confessed the truth as the final war drifted towards a victory and deemed that the blade had taken all that he had from him and he was an empty carcass now. He begged them to kill him in order to stop Lubricanux. The Daemon, on the other hand, responded with easily taking over his body, turning Chaka into his pawn. Caught off-guard, all the remaining marines fought the daemon in the forward command bunker of the Maroon Hunters, which was sealed off by the Chapter's Chief Librarian Kyron who had foreseen the grave truth. From the 11 Maroon Hunters inside, only Kyron and Alpinus survived as Syla delivered the final blow, freeing Chaka's soul for a brief time, who muttered in his last breath that he had to use the blade in order to save Anotolio and that with his fall, the victory was complete. However, his mistake was soon realized. The blade, having entirely absorbed Chaka's soul, now called for Kyron, entering the librarian's mind and taunting him to wield it. The librarian did so, only to keep the blade in control. With the command bunker unsealed, Alpinus and Kyron secretly fled the scene and left Syla to deal with the arriving Maroon Hunters. Kyron had to spend the entirety of his strength to maintain the blade's anger and keep it's powers in check. Alpinus, on the other hand, was quick to fake an arrival on the scene and saved Syla from an execution. He then became the second chapter master. For a couple of years Kyron roamed Anotolio, disguising himself as many things and waiting for the call from Alpinus. The call came after a couple years and Kyron returned to the place where Chaka fell, only to see the half-completed Fortress Monastery standing in its place. Through multiple secret corridors he was taken into the blade room where Alpinus reintroduced him to the 4 most prominent librarians of the chapter, all being his fellow comrades and aware of the truth. Kyron then placed Lubricanux in the altar. Backing away, he joined the librarians as they spent their combined power to destroy the blade, something Kyron alone had failed. The blade, however, resisted easily and only taunted them to carry on. As it formed a look similar to that of Chaka, Kyron realized the grave reality: The blade was harnessing their power and using it to materialize itself. Charging forth, he dispersed the appearing body and merged his essence with the blade, spending his last power to enter Lubricanux. The other four librarians, understanding the opening provided to them, channeled their own powers to trap the Daemon instead. Their minds taken into the blade, all the four librarians froze, deadlocking Lubricanux, themselves and Kyron in an unending psychic warfare. With Kyron's body positioned near the altar, all the figures have stood stoic ever since. However, in extremely rare occasions, these Keepers actually talk, speaking of wild prophecies and precious pieces of information. Only the chapter's Command Squad is aware of this room and even then, they can only enter alongside Alpinus. With the blade neutralized and the taint within the chapter kept in check, it became Alpinus' duty to hide the reality from his brothers. Chapter Appearance Chapter Colors The Maroon Hunters primarily wear crimson colored power armor, with the exception of their backpack, wrist, belt, right poleyn (knee guard) and sabatons (foot armour), which are painted jet black. The Astartes of this Chapter also wear golden colored helmets. Captains use laurels and a skull insignia to show their rank and seniority while sergeants only use a skull insignia instead. Their soft armor is painted golden yellow, the same color of their helmets. If there is an Aquila on their chest, it is painted golden yellow, and if there is an Imperialis symbol instead, the skull is painted bone grey and the wings are painted golden yellow as well. However, despite this unique colour scheme, the Maroon Hunters like showing signs of individualism as they are known to paint their armour, helmets and belts various colors, even adding other sorts of decorations to them. While they do not like displaying parts of their defeated foes on their armor like the White Scars, a practice they outright consider disgusting, they still nonetheless mostly adorn their armor with small trinkets or items of sentimental value, such as medallions, fetishes or bits of armour of worthy enemies. As a Codex-compliant Chapter, the Maroon hunters display the usual markings and colours per the dictats of this massive guide. However, they do so in a unique way, similar to their fellow Scions of the Khagan Chapter, the Rampagers. The colour of the left poleyn (knee guard) indicates company assignment, in accordance with the dictates of the Codex Astartes -- i.e. White (1st Company), Yellow (2nd Company), Red (3rd Company) and Green (4th Company), etc. A white coloured squad specialty symbol stenciled on the right poleyn or outer right greave indicates an individual battle-brother's assigned operational specialty - Battleline, Close Support, Fire Support, Veteran or Command. A white roman numeral stenciled on the right armorial indicates squad assignment. Chapter Badge The badge of the Maroon Hunters is similar to that of an Aquila, with a dark sword on it's center. The blindness of the Aquila signifies that the chapter has no light to look at, a reference to the state of the astronomican in the corners of known space, and the black sword in the middle signifies that they will fight nonetheless, by any means necessary. However, to those in the chapter's command squad, it also has a way darker meaning. The blindness of the Aquila signifies their ignorance when it came to the corruption of their former Chapter Master Chaka and the black blade in the middle is their curse, the daemon sword of Lubricanux, hidden deep inside the chapter's Fortress Monastery. To them, the existence of Lubricanux is a disaster they were unable to prevent and thus, they had to shame themselves for an eternity by shielding the daemon blade from the rest of the Galaxy. They fight for the Imperium, yet they are also the vigilant protectors and keepers of the daemon blade, lest it's corruption spreads to the entire Sub-Sector. They are fierce warriors, yet warriors betrayed from the beginning, and now, they have to hide and still carry the scars of betrayal deep down inside in order to shield humanity and their Sub-Sector from this grave threat. Relations Allies ... Enemies ... Quotes By Them ... About Them Feel free to add your own! ... Gallery File:Cpt_Altai_Agoston.png|1st Company Captain Altai Agoston. File:Maroon Hunters Assault.png|A Maroon Hunters Battle-Brother of the 8th Company, 3rd Close Support Squad. Trivia ... Category:Imperium Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:Space Marines Category:White Scars Successors Category:26th Founding